Untitled
by NaughtyPiratesRock
Summary: Couldn't think of a title, so if you have any ideas about that, let me know. Velma and Roxie is the pairing...strong sexual content. Don't like it, don't read it.


**A/N: Thought the Cago section should be updated, so I decided to add some new femslash. Definitely not fluff. Velma is probably out of character, but it's my story, so whatever.**

Velma couldn't exactly explain what made her kiss Roxie, perhaps it was the string of inadequate lovers that came before Roxie, or maybe it was just the lack of affection she'd been receiving from her lovers as of late. Either way, she was glad she did it, none of her lovers looked at her quite the way Roxie did, and Velma couldn't really describe it, all she knew was the last time Roxie looked at her like that, she had taken full advantage of it.

Velma could still feel Roxie's soft lips pressed against her own, their bodies pushed together, emanating a powerful heat between them. Velma's hands found Roxie's blonde hair; she pulled Roxie closer into her, deepening their passionate kiss. Roxie let a soft moan escape her lips, Velma grinned at the reaction from her hoofing counterpart.

After a while, Roxie had pulled away from their kiss, and looked deep into Velma's eyes. Velma did the same, she could see the lust, the passion in Roxie's baby blues and it only fueled her desire for more of the little blonde. Hungrily, Velma once again captured Roxie's lips with her own, only to have Roxie pull away again.

The devilish smirk on Roxie's face said it all, she wasn't going to just let Velma have her way, she would make her work for it. Velma knew what Roxie had planned, so she decided to go along with it, just as long as Roxie kissed her again.

Velma pulled Roxie's body into her own, their breasts pressed tightly together, their lips so desperately close, but neither of them made a move to do anything about it. Roxie could see something shining in Velma's eyes, she didn't know what, but it was such an intense feeling that Roxie couldn't help letting herself be overwhelmed with it as well.

Velma placed a finger on Roxie's lips, Roxie kissed it softly, and Velma moved it away from Roxie's lips to trace her jaw line, sending shivers down Roxie's spine. Roxie pushed her body harder into Velma's, the passion between them growing steadily; finally Velma placed a passionate kiss on Roxie's lips. Roxie couldn't pull away this time; instead she let her passion take over, and deepened the kiss, running her fingers through Velma's soft raven hair.

Roxie moaned loudly when began tickling her neck with soft kisses, Velma began to gently bite Roxie's soft skin, then replace the pleasurable pain with a soothing kiss. Velma's hands began to freely explore Roxie's body, moving across her chest to gently massage Roxie's breasts. Slowly, Velma moved her hands to the straps of Roxie's costume, and she began to take it off, slowly, letting her fingers brush against Roxie's flushed skin. Roxie felt the goose bumps on her arms.

Velma threw Roxie's costume to her apartment floor, and reattached her lips to Roxie's, forcing the small blonde down the hall and into the bedroom. Roxie was caught off guard when she fell backwards onto the bed, Velma gave her famous smirk as she straddled Roxie's small frame. Velma devoured Roxie's body with her eyes, and memorized every inch of her skin with her masterful hands. Velma moved so she could kiss Roxie's neck again, her hands again massaging Roxie's breasts.

"Feel good?" Velma purred into Roxie's ear, and Roxie could barely nod as she arched her back against Velma, urging her to continue feeling her. Velma now concentrated on leading a trail of delicate kisses down Roxie's neck, down to her chest.

Roxie screamed loudly when Velma traced a tantalizing circle around Roxie's nipples with her tongue, and then Velma continued lower, her tongue feverishly tasting Roxie's body.

As Velma spread Roxie's thighs, she could hear Roxie's heavy breathing, and it was getting heavier with every touch Velma made. Roxie's skin was almost burning with pleasure; she was now moaning and screaming loudly for Velma to continue.

"Want more?" Velma wondered innocently, running her hands along the insides of Roxie's thighs.

"God…YES!" Roxie screamed, arching her back as Velma's feathery touch continued to tease her. Smirking again, Velma nestled her head between Roxie's thighs.

Velma kissed Roxie's lips tenderly, and smiled at her.

"You're welcome," She grinned, and Roxie blushed.

"You're amazing," she finally choked out, staring intently into Velma's beautiful amber eyes.

"So I've been told." Velma let out a throaty laugh, Roxie blushed crimson. Velma laughed more at Roxie's blushing, and kissed her forehead.

"I like it when you blush." Velma commented.

"I like it when you make me blush," Roxie replied in a husky voice.

"Guess I'll have to make you blush more often then," Velma winked at her.

**So, go ahead, make my day and flame me, I know the ending sucked, blah blah blah. Review.**


End file.
